1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technologies of storing devices, and particularly, to a drawer type cushioning packaging device for liquid crystal glasses.
2. Description of Related Art
In existing industries, cushioning packages for liquid crystal glasses are stacked in a way that each piece of glass is laid down and all cushioning packing boxes are piled up in sequence, layer-by-layer. This causes the situation that before taking out one certain middle packing box or one bottom packing box, all the other packing boxes placed on the taken-out packing box are needed to be moved away. In addition, since the bottom packing box needs to bear the weights of all the other packing boxes and the products placed thereon, it requires each packing box to have relatively thicker side wall and bottom wall, which causes each packing box to have a great thickness and is unbeneficial to the reduction of the packing cost.